


Bang.

by obsessivefangirl



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Guns, M/M, erm, yeah lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivefangirl/pseuds/obsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jim loves Sebastian, therefore Sebastian must die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang.

Jim held the gun level with Sebastian head, watching the other man’s expression intently as he bit back the tears. He didn’t want to do this, he’d never meant to let anyone else get this close to him, and yet he’d been foolish enough to let his walls down for Sebastian Moran. He had promised himself from a young age to never let someone have a hold on him like this, caring is not an advantage, he’d told himself. He had always just assumed that he’d be alone, apart from all the other normal ordinary people, a god amongst mortals. He’d never expected to fall in love, to let that weakness tear at his blackened heart. Yet he had.

And it was all bloody Moran’s fault, and he hated the other man for that. Despised him with every part of his warped soul, hated that this seemingly normal man had the power to rip the most powerful man in London down and stupid sniper didn’t even fucking realise it.

So he had to go. It was simple. Eliminate Sebastian Moran and Jim could go back to life as normal, bombing planes and controlling governments. Only it wasn’t really simply, it was the most painful thing Jim had ever done and somehow, despite all the times he’d tortured people without any form of mercy, pulling that trigger seemed to be the most difficult act.

Click.

Jim snapped the safety off, wishing that Sebastian would react in some way rather than just staring back at his boss, his face calm and stoic. He wanted the other man to stop him, to scream at him, to push the gun away and run. He wanted the other man to fight back, so that Jim could have an excuse to let him live another day longer. He didn’t want to kill his sniper.

But he had to.

Closing his eyes Jim’s fingers tightening around the trigger, feeling the cold metal under his fingers with a dull thud of his heart.

Bang.

The sound resounded around the silent warehouse with a sickening crack and Jim felt his heart stop, his throat coming up dry and painful.

“I love you, Sebastian Moran.” Jim whispered quietly, saying the words he never could when the other man was alive, his voice scratching at his throat as he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of his sniper’s corpse.


End file.
